


The Escape

by pa0n



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pa0n/pseuds/pa0n
Summary: She was a maiko. He was a usual, rather poor man without any mentionable qualities. They want to get rid of their restrictive lives, so they escape together. They find a hut and settle down there for a night, and there is only one, large futon available. They soon get heated and finally get to love each other as much as they want.





	The Escape

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't many (or any, should I say) fanfictions about this pairing, so I decided to drop off a two capter long story about the two of them.   
> Please excuse any mistakes I've made, this story was written fairly late into the night.  
> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own neither the two characters, nor the game/anime.

It was cold, almost freezing even, during the night the two of them escaped Kyoto. There was no way the nipping air would stop them from reaching freedom and independence, both of them knew.

At first, Ryunosuke tried to sneak into the Okiya, the house where Kosuzu, along with her Maiko and Geisha "sisters", resided in. He made out the difficulty of breaking into a place soon after he made his way through the entrance, making him somewhat regret his decision of eloping with the woman - a Maiko, that is - he loved.

Due to his clumsiness, he wasn't exactly able to keep down the volume of his steps, causing one of the older Maikos to catch him, screaming loudly for help and pointing a heavily shaking finger at him. 

God damn it, he thought, trying to calm down the shaken woman in front of him. 

"Argh-! Damn, you scared me.. Uh.. Y-you don't need to worry, I'm not a tough guy or anything, more like the complete opposite, you see?", he whispered to her, laughing awkwardly and took a step towards her, making her let out another piercing scream. 

There was no time left, he had to look for Kosuzu and run off. Fast.

As if on cue, she slid the door open and hastily made her way towards him, her fancy and expensive clothing replaced by a regular Kimono and her hair put in an up-do. As soon as she reached him, she took his hand in a tight grasp and ran for her life, dragging him along with her.

"Quickly, Ibuki-han, before Okaa-san finds us!", she hushed in her trained Kyoto accent, making him move his feet quickly towards the exit of the large house, also known as Shimabara.

Their footsteps weren't exactly silent, rather causing the dirt beneath them to crunch loudly, giving away the position they were at. One look behind his shoulder showed Ibuki that they were indeed chased by a few men, supposedly two to three, who were sent by the Okiya's Okaa-san. 

This wasn't new to them, as this was their second escape. The first one went horrible, they'd caught both of them and separated them on the spot, dragging away a crying Kosuzu, who later got in big trouble and was assigned to her room for the whole next month.

This time, they had to succeed. Otherwise they would declare Ibuki as a criminal for not paying the fees that came with marrying a Geisha, which would result in him being arrested and executed only for his head to be displayed for other people to be seen, and Kosuzu being beaten to the point of her not being able to walk anymore, leaving her only one way to please her customers - by using her body.

There was absolutely no way that happened. They had to succeed, even if Ibuki ended up carrying her to their destination, which honestly, they didn't have one. They just ran, hoping to escape their unwanted lives.

And they indeed succeeded. It took them a lot of persistence, taking a lot of turns and hiding occassionally, before they finally got rid of their followers. 

They finally escaped, tears falling both from exhaustion and relief from both of their eyes. 

"We've escaped.. but now we need a place to stay at..", he muttered, breaking the comfortable silence they were in. When did it even become dawn? Time sure passes quickly, he noticed.

"Ibuki-han, thank you. Without you I would have lived and died without even enjoying the gifts of life itself. Thank you very much.", she bowed to show her gratitude, her voice filled with determination and appreciation. Her eyes glistened, making him flustered.

"Stop thanking me already, and drop that forced accent of yours, it makes me feel like we're strangers..", he said, pinning her down with an intense glare. She seemed to hesitate, knowing that she would get in trouble if her Okaa-san witnessed her speaking in her usual eastern accent. 

"You can trust me. No one will ever find you, just let loose already.. you deserve it more than anyone else.", he tried to encourage her and put his cold hands on her narrow shoulders, making her look up at his exhausted face.

The next thing she did startled him, making him jump slightly before giving in. She took his face in both of her hands and pulled him down to give him a deep kiss, trying to show him her gratitude, love, everything she felt towards him. He only responded by pulling her into a lonely alley and pressing her against the wall, holding her tight and kissing her until they ran out of breath.

Once they were separated again, there was a bright blush visible on both of their cheeks. There was no doubt left anymore, the two of them were in love with each other. 

The two of them briefly took their gazes off of each other and looked at what seemed to be an abandoned old hut. Ibuki cleared his throat before speaking, "Uh.. K-Kosuzu..we, we could use that as a stay for the time being.. You know, because we're out of money for us to stay in an inn or anything..", his voice slightly shaking due to the adrenalin in his blood and him being flustered.

Kosuzu giggled at his attempt to keep his calm, but obviously failing at it miserably. She thought it was cute how shy he got, soon realizing that his mean demeanor was only him being timid the whole time. "You know, Kosuzu is only my stage name.. Call me Shizu.", she took his hand and he nodded to her before walking off. "Shizu, then..".

The tension was still present and neither of them wanted this moment to wear off. It was pretty clear that they'd stay in that little hut for at least one night, and after that they would look for alternatives in Edo. 

Whatever it was that made them stay at that worn off shack, it sure as hell was worth it.

They'd entered the shack shortly after announcing themselves, soon noticing its unclaimed state, which clearly showed off by the unused Futon and other utensils such as pots and a fireplace in the middle of the room.

It seemed like the tension grew thicker the moment they stepped inside. Ibuki and Shizu stood still as if rooted onto the floor.

It was Shizu who moved first, dusting off the large futon and laying it out next to the fireplace. "There's only one, Ibuki-san.. Do you mind sharing..?", she spoke lowly, her voice slightly unsure and full of insecurity. "Huh? Sharing? You mean, us..?", Ibuki spoke, meanwhile at the fireplace, trying to light the wood on fire. He stepped away soon and walked towards Shizu.

"I can sleep on the floor, after all you might be more accustomed to better stuff..", he said. Shizu seemed slightly offended, folding her arms in front of her chest. "I used to sleep together in one room with my fellow sisters, besides, we surely did not have something such as "comfortable sleep", nothing of that sort existed in our training."

"So... what you're saying is.. that you want me to sleep with you?", Ibuki stammered. "Why, yes. Is it such a bad thing to share a bed with the woman you love?", Shizu insisted persistently, gradually making the situation even worse for Ibuki. "I won't be able to hold back, you know..", he muttered under his breath.

Needless to say, they ended up in that old futon and were snuggled up against each other, every inch of their bodies touching. He ended up being convinced into it, and it made him feel extremely insecure and unmanly. He felt as if he failed as a man, unable to do the first major step. 

They were looking into each other's eyes, each one of them grateful for the other in their lives. Soon, they were running their hands up and down each other's sides and Ibuki slowly leaned in to kiss her, his lips gradually trailing down her neck, his left hand resting on her hip. 

Shizu was startled, to say the least, and so was Ibuki, about his boldness. But that didn't stop them from taking things further. "I-Ibuki-san..", she moaned softly into the crook of his neck, barely able to keep her eyes open. That seemed to encourage him even more, suddenly giving him the push to loosen her and his own kimonos. 

"Ryunosuke..", he hushed in her ear, caressing her breasts and finally getting rid of her clothes. She seemed to be quite annoyed by his attire as well, her eager hands pulling at his clothes in an attempt to get it off. He only chuckled lowly, letting her do the work while he loosened his pants and underwear and got out of them, throwing them somewhere far away. 

Honestly, it probably wasn't the right setting for them to share their first time, but it sure was the proper time. Having escaped, finally being freed of their burdens.. and now they could finally be together and love each other. It didn't take long before they got aroused, their minds clouded with thoughts about one another. In fact, he only realized then that she was naked, ready for him to take her and make love to her. There wasn't even one trace of shyness visible on her beautiful face, in fact, she looked rather confident. Her eyes moved downwards, admiring his body and growing more excited at seeing his rather big girth. 

"Ryunosuke, I-", she started, being interrupted as soon as she spoke, "Shush, I want this to be special for you.. I want to show you how much I love you, even though this might not be the place you wanted it to happen at..", he spoke, suddenly growing slightly insecure under her longing gaze. There were tears brimming at the rim of her eyes at Ryunosuke's declaration. She truly felt like the luckiest woman in this world. "It doesn't matter where certain things happen as long as you're with me..", she whispered and moved her right hand along his chest, down to his abdomen and suddenly grabbed his semi-hard dick, stroking it with a surprisingly strong hand.

"Ahh.. Shizu.. What the-?", Ryunosuke groaned loudly and yanked her hand off suddenly. Shizu was seemingly disappointed, but happy that she provided him such pleasure at the same time. She would never admit that out aloud, but touching him in that way made her feel braver and certainly more feminine, even though acting that way was frowned upon where she came from. Usually women, especially maiko and geisha, had to oblige their men and were forced to have sex. However Ibuki, no, Ryunosuke, was different. He wanted this to be mutually pleasing fir each of them. She really loved him out of her mind, and he loved her equally as much - maybe even more than she could ever imagine. 

He moved her on her back and spread her legs, leaving plenty of gentle kisses along her neck, down to her breasts and gradually making his way down her center, soon reaching her core. He loved the tiny moans that left her mouth which only seemed to encourage his actions further. Without hesitation, he put his lips directly on her clit and experimentally began sucking on it and licking it gently but with a certain firmness as well.

"Oh, Ryunosuke..", her sweet moans reached his ears and he felt her quickly become wetter against his tongue. "Does it feel good?", he asked, his eyes slightly hazed with arousal. "You're doing great..", she reassured him and boldly pressed her core back against his face, releasing a new string of moans. 

"Since when are you this bold? Did they teach you this stuff back in Shimabara?", he asked, curiosity deep in his voice. "Sort of.. okaa-san always told me to always be feminine, but be like a whore in bed. We have to be like that for the men we would be sold off to.", she explained while he looked at her intently. He moved next to her, taking in the former position where both of them were lying on their sides, facing each other with bright smiles on their faces. They didn't have much foreplay, but decided it would be better that way. After all, they didn't want to reach their climax too soon. 

He put his hand on the back of her knee, lifting it up high enough to but his dick inbetween her legs. She hung onto him as if she couldn't wait any longer and made sure to rub herself against it in a very unladylike manner, purposely moaning sensually in his ear, making it sound like he were already inside of her. Eventually she got tired of his teasing and grabbed his pulsing cock to put it inside her in a swift motion, releasing a painful moan. 

Ryunosuke felt his heart clench and sensed the pain coming from her core. It hurt to know that he was in bliss, completely engulfed by her tight and warm wetness, while she had to suffer from her hymen being broken by him. "Shizu.. I'm so sorry.. do you want me to pull it out?", he asked her, his hand letting go of her leg and instead stroking the side of her face, wiping away a stray tear that was trailing down her cheek. "No, it's fine.. I want to do this. If they find me, they might let me go because I've already been with a man. I would lose my worth. Besides, I want to finally do it with the man I love.", she said with an emotion filled voice. He couldn't completely make out whether her feelings were hurt or if she was happy about them finally being together. It seemed like it was a mixture of both, honestly.

"You'll never lose your worth. Ever. At least not for me. To be honest, I'd like to tell you more sweet stuff, but.. it's getting hard to stay still..", he whimpered towards the end, lifting her leg up again and beginning to move in and out of her as soon as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, slightly clawing at his back, trying hard to keep her moans down by putting her face against his collarbone.

Shizu felt a sudden but harsh tug at her hair and soon found herself facing towards the wall instead of his neck. Meanwhile, Ryunosuke craned his neck towards hers and started sucking intensely. With her head now no longer hidden, she had no chance of hiding her loud moans, instead filling the whole room with them. To be honest, it kind of turned her on how Ryunosuke suddenly let out his dominant side, which only added to her pleasure. 

At this point, he was pounding into her senselessly and tried to get his feelings across as strongly as possible. Actually, he wanted their first time to be sweet and loving, but they were separated far too long, which made their longing feelings grow stronger by each day, causing them to fuck like animals instead.

Soon enough, he pulled his oversensitive dick out to flip her on her back and pushed in again, earning a relieved moan from Shizu. This time they kissed, their hands intertwined and they took their time to get to know each others needs. Neither of them wanted this to end, so they tried to go a little slower, which honestly, was hard, considering the fact that they were forbidden to engage in sex for the longest time. 

That said, it didn't last very long, anyway. He was a virgin, which caused him to cum in only a few minutes, which honestly was remarkable, because most virgins would explode as soon as they entered. Shizu, on the other hand, didn't cum at all. She enjoyed it greatly, though, and felt proud of her man. It was the best moment of both their lives, finally being able to do whatever they wanted. Maybe this would turn out to be a happy and successful relationship, after all, she thought. 

They were both spent, lying next to each other on the futon and tightly embracing one another. Ryunosuke's eyes were closed, but shot open as quickly as they closed, as realization dawned upon him. "Shizu.. I.. I came inside..", he stuttered, embarassment written all over his red face. Shizu cringed, feeling his semen flow out of her womanhood. "You needn't worry at all, Ryunosuke.", she spoke gently, "We might not be able to afford a child, but it's been a dream of mine to build up a family with you someday. It would happen sooner or later anyway, wouldn't it? I don't want you to regret any choice you made in your life."

He sighed in response. "You really are the romantic type, aren't you? I want you to be happy, I don't necessarily care about myself.", he retorted, his grip on her body tightening. 

All of a sudden, she began to laugh heartily, a teasing smile spreading on her exhausted face. "You really care enough about me to take my virginity in an old, abandoned shack? I applaud you, Ryunosuke.", she started clapping her hands mockingly. "I could've taken you straight on the streets, as well. But I wanted you to at least feel comfortable and undisturbed in your surroundings. I promise the next time will be more special, and I hope I will be able to last longer, as well.", he told her.

She kissed him on his bruised lips, sighing contently. "Silly. This was great enough. As long as it's you, I don't mind wherever we are intimate with each other. Besides, I didn't know you could be such a beast.. pulling back my hair, and all. Who taught you that?", she teased him further. "Sh-shut up.. I just couldn't stop myself anymore..", he said, slightly annoyed by her teasing.

At the end they gave each other meaningful stares, kissing softly and soon after falling asleep due to their added exhaustion after running for quite a while and then sleeping together unexpextedly. The next day they would look for another place to stay at. 

But the most important thing was.. they were finally together, free and able to love each other unconditionally, without anyone interrupting them at all. 

They got rid of everything that stopped them from living a peaceful life, and it felt awesome.


End file.
